


Sometimes idiots go too far for love (or in this case Ben & Harry fight a couple of assholes for Uma, while she worries at home)

by Cedric_B



Series: Three was always better than two [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben and Harry are idiots, F/F, F/M, Gil is angry at both of them, M/M, Multi, Other, Uma just wants them to be alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Ben and Harry do something stupid, Gil is very angry at them, and all their friends just want to know what happened. Uma worries alot about her boys.





	1. Boys can be idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Fourth Times the charm', also I do not own any of these wonderful characters.

The two boys had ice on their face, as the rest of their friends were around them, Jay was helping Carlos with his bruise while Mal and Evie were comforting Jane as best they could, even Dizzy was reassuring Audrey that Chad was fine. Luckily for them the diner was fine and empty, had Ursula showed up, they would have been banned from the diner.

“I still don’t understand **_why_ ** she’s angry at us, I mean we were fine”, Evie and Jane glared at the boys, while Mal, smacked Harry in the back of the head, as Jane did the same to Ben, but more lightly.

“She was **_worried,_ ** about you both”,

Ben frowned but winced as his split lip was still swollen, while Harry’s eye looked worse than before,

“But we were doing this for her” Ben mumbled out careful not to cause his lip to ache any more than it already did.

Harry nodded in agreement, as he rearranged the ice pack on his face.

Carlos finally spoke up, “No you weren’t”, Jay tried to get him to sit down, but he wasn’t having it,

Jane looked at Carlos scared for a moment.

Harry however was getting more and more annoyed,

“Yes we were, you wouldn’t understand, doggy boy”, Ben grabbed Harry’s arm with his good hand, his eyes pleading for his boyfriend to sit down before he hurt himself.

Jay pushed Carlos back down, before replying to him, “Yes, he would, you’re not the only one in a three way dumb ass”, at that Carlos flushed as Jane turned bright pink. Jay on the other hand stood his ground staring a surprised Harry and Ben.

Mal decided to steer the conversation back to the issue at hand,

“Yes alright we get it boys, you’re all in a three way, now can we get back at hand, on how the hell you managed to start a fight with the Isle Land football team?”

Harry looked away annoyed while Ben huffed in anger, no one spoke until Audrey spoke up,

“Gil? Are you-”,

Dizzy ran towards Gil who was limping down, though he waved her away, to glare at the two boys that were the centre of attention.

“I **_asked_ ** you if you were going to hurt, her, and you promised me, even swore on your lives, that you would never” he fumed, slowly approaching them at a very fearful rate.

Mal tried to intervene, but Evie pulled her back, signalling her to let them have it, Gil was now standing straight in front of the two shameful looking boys.

“We were protecting her-” Ben tried to argue,

Gil let out a bitter laugh, “Yeah, great protecting alright, she was upstairs worried about both of you for the past week, and then you show up out of nowhere and what, worry her even more”

“You don’t **_get_ ** it, Hunter-”, Gil silenced Harry with a deathly glare, his voice as cold as ice,

“What don’t I get, that those assholes deserved what they had coming, if I was the both of you I **never** would have stopped at something-” Dizzy’s hand on his arm calmed him slightly, but not enough to stop his tirade.

“You **_both_ ** should have been there for Uma instead of **ignoring** her for a whole week and then showing up out of the blue in bruises and cuts expecting her to welcome you with open arms? You’ve got to be kidding me” Gil’s rhetorical question furthered the shame that both boys felt about ignoring Uma.

“What could we do? Those assholes, had it coming, Gil, for fuck’s sake, they should have never spoke of her like that” Harry all but snarled out, all the anger he felt was more directed at himself than anyone else.

Ben however kept silent, his eyes revealing his slightly erratic side, his hands were clenched around the melting ice pack, as he tried to calm himself down. Harry on the other hand hadn’t noticed Ben fuming silently.

Dizzy pushed Gil into one of the empty booths nearby and grabbed a ice pack off, the counter, “Here, for your knee” Gil thanked her silently by smiling slightly, though it wasn’t his usual goofy smile more of a tired worn out one.

Mal had finally clicked as to why and how the fight had started, as she conversed with Evie over the matter. Evie nodded once, and left with Jane to head upstairs, Gil was about to stop them as Dizzy shook her head,

The diner was silent once more, as everyone took care of each other Dizzy and Mal checked over Chad and Audrey before heading over to Carlos and Jay, leaving Gil, Harry and Ben to suffer in silence.

Mal headed back to the three boys, pushing Gil out of the booth and into Ben and Harry’s, before pointing at all three to talk or else, she emphasized before clenching her fist at all three of them.

Harry shook his head out of amusement, before Gil even cracked a small smile but Ben was still silent, staring at his now water filled ice pack.

“You two should’ve let it go” Gil mustered up the courage to talk first, Harry however clicked his teeth, shaking his head,

“No we shouldn’t have” before Gil could protest, Harry spoke up again, “But we could’ve handled it better”,

Gil nodded, as he reached out and swapped his ice pack with Ben’s, he prodded with his good hand for Ben to speak up, but Ben clenched his teeth as he nodded back,

Harry waved at Gil to leave it, when the boy gestured to Ben, Harry mouthed **_“he’s angry at himself”_ **

Gaston’s son was many things but subtle, as he clapped him on the back, as he moved to try and get up,

“Well at least you know now” he pointed out, but Ben glanced up at him eyes still filled with rage,

“What about the next time? What if those kids come back and try and hurt her, We can’t let it happen again” he growled out, his eyes were now just rageful,

As Harry tried to calm him down by pulling him down slightly, but Ben wasn’t having it as he stood touring over Gil for a moment,

“You **_let_ ** it go and you trust Uma to handle it”,

“How can you say that you’re her bestfriend and let her get hurt”

Gil now stood up having had enough of the boy’s words, he pulled him close by his collar,

“Listen here **Johnson,** I’ve been friends with Uma since we were kids and I will not have some asshole, tell me what they are going to do to ‘protect’ her when they can’t even protect themselves” Dizzy was now back at Gil’s side,

“Sweetie, you’ve gotta calm down, before Uma gets even more worried”, the boy nodded, as Ben was still standing,

“Look you either let it go or you **lose** Uma, do you really hate them more than you **care** for her?” at that Ben blinked back feeling a familiar emotion flutter in his heart.

Harry’s hand stilled on his wrist, as Ben looked down at Harry whose eyes were pleading for Ben to stop, Harry recognized the fear in Ben’s eyes as they stared at each other, silently communicating, as they reached a devastating conclusion.

Ben nodded silently, as Gil finally let his collar go,

“Alright, good, now you both have your heads out of your ass, you better get to grovelling” he gestured behind them towards the back door,

As Uma was seen coming through with Jane and Evie by her side, her eyes were slightly red, and that put a hook through both boys hearts as she stared up at them with red rimmed eyes.

Evie signalled for Mal to start exiting the diner, “Okay, Mal and I, will be taking you all to mine, as my mother is out of town, and you all need somewhere to rest, Uma did you want to-”

She nodded smiling as she pushed both Jane and Evie out the door, “Don’t worry, I’ll be with Thing one and Thing two” she pointed at Ben and Harry who were still looking at her worriedly.

Gil on the other hand wanted to protest, “Wait I thought **I** was staying the night-”, Dizzy shushed the boy as she pushed him towards the doors where everyone else was waiting on them.

“Good night Uma, I’ve already counted the tills and cleared away the last of the dishes, I’ll just pop the ice packs into-” Harry spoke up,

“Don’t worry Dizzy I’ve got it, I can help out since I’m less injured” at that both Uma and Ben glared at him, to which he playfully smirked at both of them.

As Gil was headed out the door, he quickly ran back to Uma and hugged her, whispering something that made her smile more kindly than before,

“No Gil, I’m sure you won’t need your dad’s hunter gun”, “Are you sure?” he asked before being pushed out the door by Dizzy who waved behind her.

Both Ben and Harry watched as the last of the crew turned the corner, before they glanced back at Uma, who was staring at the door, before she cleared her throat and stared at the two.

“We need to talk” she tiredly stated before walking over towards the boys, Harry felt his heart tighten as Ben gulped, tonight was gonna be a long night.


	2. The girl is worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma's POV of things from when everyone else was downstairs.

“Uma! Wait up for me” Gil’s voice was behind her, and Uma was not having it, she had been stressed out all week because of her boyfriends’ sudden disappearances, she should’ve know better.

 

As she entered her room, ready to slam the door, Gil stopped her with his foot, she looked up and sighed once more letting him in.

"Thank you, also do you have any water up here” his voice drifting to a stop as he watched Uma settle onto her bed as she pulled her knees up to her face, Gil had closed the door with a slight push.

“Uma, you alright?” he asks as he seats himself on the end of the bed, she mumbles something inaudible,

Gil pokes her while trying to decipher her silence, his icepack left forgotten in his left hand for the moment, “Uma, Uma, Uma..Uma?” his voice wavered, as he poked and prodded her,

He finally took into consideration her hair and demeanor, he looked around and realised her room was messier than usual, her desk had all her papers and books in an odd heap, two mugs were spotted with what looked like empty sachets of coffee stacked on top,

Gil looked back at Uma, the girl was still sniffling as she started to cry a bit, at this Gil’s heart broke a bit, he was reminded of when Uma’s father had disappeared after the divorce, 

He moved closer towards her hugging her silently as she suddenly collapsed against Gil, 

 

“It’s my fault” she whispered so quietly that Gil nearly didn’t catch it, “No, it’s not-”, Uma pulled away suddenly as Gil finally got a good look at her face, which fuelled his anger at the boys downstairs even more, 

“It’s no one’s fault alright? In fact if it is anyone’s fault, I’m pretty sure it’s those assholes fault in the end” Uma didn’t know who he was addressing, which made her feel even more worse,

She stayed silent once more, before sniffling against his shoulder soaking up Gil’s comfort, Gil had already reached behind her to the box of half empty tissues on her nightstand.

Pulling out a few tissues he handed them to her while dropping his arms around her small shaking frame, he was just happy his best friend wasn’t shedding any more tears,

“I just-when I didn’t hear from them the next day I thought-” her sentence ends as Gil had reached the peak of his anger,  _ moronic dickheads _ he thought to himself as he tightened his arms around her,

“You deserve so much better” he muttered more to himself than her, “Don’t ever apologise Uma”, at this she pulled away slightly to which he winced as his side started to ache a bit, 

“Gil, it’s  **_my_ ** fault, if I hadn’t decided to take the shortcut then maybe they wouldn’t have bumped into those guys and they wouldn’t have got into that fight, it’s just...” she trailed off before shaking her head, and mumbling to herself, 

Gil knew that she wouldn’t stop blaming herself at all, so he decided to nod along, “You know if it’s anyone's fault, I mean, since I was there during the fight tonight and all, it  **_was_ ** those dickheads from Isle Island fault if anything” at the mere mention of Uma’s old hometown she flinched, 

He hated Isle Island for everything it did to Uma, but he hated the fact that Uma still feared it even after spending so long away he should be screaming his head off at the football team from their rival school, but he knew he had to let her know it wasn’t her fault, 

“It’s  **not** your fault, Uma” he whispered it like a slight mantra, he was happy that she had stopped shaking but the fact that she looked even more tired than usual pulled at his heartstrings,

They stayed silent for a bit, until Uma blew her nose, and got up, Gil followed her wearily, but she headed straight to the bathroom much to his relief,

 

She looked at her puffy face and her eyes widened, the white of her eyes were red, her braids were an absolute mess, even her tan skin was unusually dry, she touched her cheeks and twisted the knob of the tap on,

She splashed water on her face, before leaning against the sink allowing herself to take a proper breath, she could feel Gil right beside her with a towel,

As she finished up she reached up to her left and grabbed the towel, trying to pat her face dry, as her eyes cleared up, she looked up at Gil and noticed a slightly lopsided grin on his bruised face, 

 

She frowned even more, as Gil looked at her confusedly, “You need to ice your face, Gil”, he past by her and looked at the mirror and winced at it, he turned back to her, to find that she was still looking at him worriedly,  Uma moved out of the bathroom towards her bed, as she found the melting ice pack she turned back just as Gil came out of the bathroom.

“Here, put it back on your face for now” Uma’s voice was now scratchy and Gil pouted but decided to ease it slowly onto his aching face, Uma felt more tired than usual as she lay back down on her bed. Gil sat by her side, rubbing her arm comfortingly,

“Hey do you remember when we use to have sleepovers, and I use to build forts and you use to laugh at how unstable and huge the forts were?”, 

Uma chuckled slightly remembering a young Gil arguing about how his fort would never be destroyed until it was by her grandfather wanting his pillow back.

“Yeah, those were fun times, less complicated” she bit back the bitterness she could taste on her tongue, but Gil caught it and his smile tightened.

“Yep, but how would you feel about me staying the night and trying to build a more stable fort?” he stated wriggling his eyebrows in a silly manner, Uma tried to hide her smile but the laughter that escaped her lips didn’t help,

“That sounds nice, Gil, but I think I have to deal with something before-”, Gil had suddenly gotten up immediately that Uma had sat up quickly, 

“I’ll deal with it for you” Gil turned to leave, when he felt Uma grip his arm softly adding behind him “Don’t  **_blame_ ** them, alright? It wasn’t their fault”.

Gil nodded tightly without looking back at Uma, “I’ll be back” he calls out through the door, before leaving Uma by herself.

She felt her room grow slightly colder, but not as cold as it had been for the past few days, she thought over it for a bit allowing herself to wallow in the emptiness of her room for a moment, 

she was about to get under her covers before a softer knocking was heard, this time her heart beat slightly faster, she wondered if it was the other two,

 

_ “Uma, is it alright if we come in?”  _ Evie’s familiar muffled voice came through the door, “Sure” Uma replied as she sat up trying to seem as if she hadn’t just had a slightly emotional moment.

But judging by the look of pity Jane gave her and Evie heading straight for the tissues after closing the door behind her, 

“How is everyone downstairs” Uma asks as she sits up straighter as Jane hovers by not sure what to do, while Evie settles in front of her just as comfortable as Gil had been a few moments ago,

“Don’t worry about them Mal and Dizzy are handling them, let’s clean you up a bit, sweetie”, Uma let herself be pushed towards the bathroom, once more as Jane followed both girls,

Uma thanked Evie for not pushing her to speak at all, as Evie tried her best to clear up the girl’s face, “Dry your face and then I’ll find-ah ha!” she exclaimed grabbing the fruit scented moisturizer from inside the medicine cabinet.

“Sometimes I wish I had your products, honestly” Evie stated distractedly as she gently pushed the two girls back into the bedroom.  “Sit down, I’ll grab some of your-”, Jane pulled on Evie’s arm, who furrowed her eyebrows at the short girl, 

“I don’t think Uma wants to have a makeover, right  _ now _ ” Jane whispered before joining a tired Uma on the bed, 

Evie stared at Uma for a moment, she had never seen the girl this worn out, in fact in all her life, she never thought she would be friend Uma after the first time they met in kindergarden but seeing that usually tough no nonsense teenager looking so unlike herself made Evie want to comfort her even more,

 

Jane and Uma had started up a small conversation about one of their classes together, how the upcoming project was approaching fast. Before Evie could join them on the bed, they heard loud voices from downstairs, Evie rolled her eyes as Jane patted Uma comfortingly,

“I should go downstairs and check on them”, “I’ll come with” Uma said after pulling herself up.

 

“Are you sure you want to go downstairs right now, we could just stay up and let them-” Jane was cut off as Uma put up her hand to get her to stop, 

She took a deep breath before continuing “I should go down now, you know face the problem head on” she joked, she was starting to sound better, as they all walked out her door,

Jane led the way, while Uma and Evie followed behind her, 

“You know, we didn’t start off on the right foot and for that _**I**_ apologise” Uma paused once she spoke keeping quiet for a moment, “It’s just weird thinking that I didn’t like you when we were kids, when actually we have so much in common, but that’s irrelevant, 

 

What I’m trying to say is,  **_we’re_ ** here for you, even if you don’t want to talk about anything or you know you  **_do_ ** want to talk but not to Gil, obviously not saying that Gil isn’t who you would want to talk-” Jane cut in 

“What I think she  **_wants_ ** to say is that, even if you talk to Gil about stuff, you can always come to us as well, I mean that’s if you want” Jane confident speech ended with her being flustered over her words. Uma’s small smile was a silent thanks, as they headed down the stairs through the kitchen.

They caught the attention of everyone, especially three boys who were all staring at Uma, luckily Evie had spoke up and told them they were headed to her house as her mother was out of town.

Jane had headed towards Carlos and Jay, while Evie stood in front of them all and turned to catch Uma’s gaze,

 

“Uma did you want to-”  the teenager shook her head, “Don’t worry, I’ll be with Thing one and Thing Two” she gestures towards the boys, Harry caught her gaze as Ben looked away for a moment, before Uma watched everyone leave, as Gil looked back at her with worried eyes, “ _ Wait,  _ I thought I was staying the night-” Dizzy shook her head pushing him towards the exit, 

As Harry spoke up, smirking that he could help since he was less injured out of him and Ben, this made Uma glare at him as well as Ben, this didn’t make him stop his smug smirk as he winked at her, 

Gil however had rushed straight into her arms, hugging her tightly, he whispered hurriedly, “It’s not too late for me to grab my dad’s hunter rifle and bring it round, if you need it” at this Uma shook her head smiling fondly at her best friend’s antics.

She responded in kind, as Gil was than pulled away by Dizzy who mouthed her apologies at Uma, the waitress watched as the group left, forgetting for a moment the issue at hand as the last glimpse of Dizzy turning a corner left her with her boys.

Looking back, she saw Harry smile less smugly and more apologetic while Ben looked shameful, clearing her throat she spoke up,  _ “We need to talk” _ she walked towards them her heart clenching at their reactions as she took in their injuries. 

 

_ Tonight was gonna be a long night for all three of them.  _


	3. The Talk and The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma, Harry and Ben have a talk, feelings get messy.

Uma approached them as both boys were sitting opposite one another after having said goodbye to their gang of friends. She stood a few feet away from the table as she got a look at their injured faces, Harry’s eye was not as swollen as before, and Ben’s lip was not bleeding as badly, she started to collect the leftover ice packs from the other booths.

Harry tried to get up but she hissed at him, “Sit down or  _ I’ll  _ hit you and than we won’t be getting anywhere with this conversation”, the boy appeared shameful and nodded while staring at Ben who was still watching Uma.

He observed the red eyes and the fact that her hair was not out of her usual braids, this time they were out of the braids and lackluster, she looked so tired and judging by the bags this was all his and Ben’s fault.

“We never wanted you to-”

“Can we finish closing up shop? Before this conversation I really don’t feel like tiring myself out before we talk about” she gestured between all three of them, “this”

The boys nodded before each teen got to work, clearing the three tables that had been in use, throwing out, now soggy pea packets and Uma having written off two of them. She wrote a shopping list for the chef on tomorrow.

As soon as the clean up was done, the boys waited at the table before Uma joined them after watching her hands. 

“I’m going to ask one question before we talk, and I want you to look me in the eye when you both answer” she asked carefully, no emotion evident within her voice.

Ben’s hand tightened in Harry’s as both boys listened, “Are we in a relationship?” she looks into their eyes, now filled with uncertainty, Ben blinks nodding automatically as Harry speaks up, “Of course we are, why would we not be-”

“Probably because avoiding a girl after a week and than showing up at her door all bruised and cut up, makes it seem like you two don’t trust me”

“We trust you Uma, it’s just that we don’t trust these guys, they looked reall-”

Uma cocked her head annoyed, “I wasn’t done,  _ Benjamin _ ” the boy cringed at the full name, but kept silent. Harry on the other hand rushed in to defend him, “We both wanted to protect you-”

At this the girl stood up, face set in a snarl, “Listen to the both of you, this isn’t about protecting me, this was about  **_avoiding_ ** me, instead of talking- you both avoided me and tried to take care of the issue on your own”

Ben and Harry followed her as she stepped out of the booth, heading for the kitchen, they followed, “We didn’t want you to think you deserved what they called you, they were wrong your nothing li-” the boy with eyeliner got cut off as she growled out in frustration, “You don’t  _ get _ it do you?!”

“Of course we do, your angry we went after them and got hurt-” Ben stated, “-and avoided you this whole week” Harry added as the two stood together looking towards her back.

Uma shook her head, “I’m not angry they got what they deserved”, the boys frowned, as Ben winced at his bruised lip,

“Alright, then why are you angry?” Ben asked avoiding moving his lip, “I’m angry because you assholes thought that it would be better to not TALK to me about it, I’m  _ angry _ because instead of treating me like your  _ partner _ , you treated me like some kind of wounded kitten, who needed to be taken care of-” she started to tear up as her voice started to break even more and more, 

“That is  _ why _ I’m mad at the both of you” she swore under her breath as she turned around wiping her eyes angrily, she had opened the fridge to grab another ice pack for Ben’s face, as she wrapped it in a tea towel she walked over shoving it into his hands. Harry grabbed her before she could walk past, “Uma, you know  **_we_ ** never meant to make you feel as if you weren’t one of  _ us,  _ I-we could never have-”

She chuckled brokenly, “A little too late for that Harry, you guys know where the door is, it was fun while it lasted, huh?”

Ben swallowed heartbroken, as Harry let Uma go past the both of them, they heard her walk up the stairs, both boys hearts now having split in two.

“We screwed up big time” Harry let out, before being pulled into a hug by Ben, “No we didn’t she needs time and we, we need to get our shit together, I have a plan, but your gonna need to message Mal for me”

Harry frowned, but pulled away, “How’s Mal suppose to help us?”, “Just trust me on this, babe” as both boys pull away and get to work on finishing up locking the doors.

 

**_Morning at the Diner…_ **

Uma wakes up before realising what had happened the night before, she pulls the covers back over her before grabbing her phone from the charger. She realises she had fifteen missed calls from her mother and Gil collectively, she sighs before calling her mother first, luckily it goes to voicemail.

She tries to message Gil, but ends up getting a call from him, as she answers she hears a car revving in the background,

_ ‘Hey Uma!’ _

“Hi Gil, What’s up?”

_ ‘Whatever you do, do NOT go outside, do you hear me, DO-GIL YOU PUT THAT PHONE DOWN THIS INSTANT AND HELP ME WITH THESE OR I SWEA-’ _

Uma hears the dial tone as she shrugs feeling too sluggish to move, before long she feels her sense of sleep take over, until the sound of a door being slammed makes her sigh.

“Uma! Get up off your ass!” Mal’s voice called out as she felt someone kick her butt, she turned around and shoved the leg away before burrowing deeper into her bed,

“Leave me alone” she groaned out, trying to hold onto her only shield, “No, I’m not getting out, now hurry up and get up we gotta move before your  _ Mother  _ gets back and kicks our asses”

Uma groans even louder, her voice still hoarse from crying herself to sleep last night, “Mal just stop”

The hard kicking to her bed stops, as she feels a weight on the left side, “Uma, I know what-”, Uma pushes the cover away, before glaring at the teenage girl, “No you don’t” her voice gets out, 

“Yes, I do, if you would stop and just lis-”, “I don’t want you to talk, I want you out of my room, out of my house, I’m tired alright” she gets out throwing her legs off her bed, and heading towards the door.

Before Mal pulls her back, this time the purple haired girl, looks different, more apologetic, “Look just let me talk, I know I’m a bitch, but I also get, why your angry”

Uma narrows her eyes, “How would you know? Little Miss Barbie, how do you know what it’s like to have people care about you and not want anything in return”

Mal looks down letting go of her hand, “I get it, Uma, You hate me, but I did have someone, when I was really young, I had someone who cared for me so much, they were willing to do anything for me without anything and I-I pushed them away and they never came back, and I was so mad at that” the usual Mal was gone and replaced with a more vulnerable girl, which surprised and slightly annoyed Uma.

“I get it, because we’ve only had to do things for ourselves, that when other people do things for us, it’s not because they don’t care about us, it’s because they  **_do_ ** care, they  **_care_ ** and that’s why they do stupid things, and Uma, you’ve gotta get over this one woman is an island crusade, because you don’t deserve whatever you think you do”

As the two girls gazes matched and for a single moment, they stayed still, Mal sitting on the bed, and Uma standing in front of her. “But how do it, how do you let them care for you, because Mal, I’ve been fighting for myself all this time, I don’t think I can stop”

“Than don’t stop, just let them help as well, because you don’t deserve to keep fighting things on your own, no one deserves that” the sincerity in Mal’s voice, gave Uma the strength to sit back down, next to her. 

Both girls sighed before falling back onto Uma’s bed, Mal’s hand twitching at her side as Uma’s own hands stayed still. “Do you think they would forgive me, for kicking them out last night?”, “If you trust them, I would say go find out for yourself, they’re waiting for you downstairs”

“Wait-what?”, “Yeah, if you think you can forgive them and trust them, head downstairs”, Uma sat back up, racing to the bathroom, “I look like a damn mess”, Mal joined her smiling more brightly than Uma had ever seen her, “Well since I’m already here, I’ll help you out just this once”

“Why, I thought you hated me?” Uma sounded confused, Mal’s face turned to a bit of hurt, before she covered it with her usual bullshit attitude, “Trust me, sweetie, just cause I’m helping you out does not mean we are Best Friends For Life, no offense”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, imagine us being friends” both girls had chills running down their spines, “Let’s settle for classmates”, “I can do classmates” as Mal started to help Uma out, by the end of the twenty minutes Uma looked as if she hadn’t been balling her eyes out, as well as her outfit made her look like America’s sweetheart, she grimaced, 

“Trust me, this is the outfit you want to wear to where you’re going” Mal stated, “And where am I going?”

Mal’s face split into a mischievous grin as she pulled Uma out of the room and down the stairs, Uma walked out meeting Chef and a few of the waitresses who gave her a shocked look, she felt uncomfortable, before she heard the compliments, “Uma you look amazing, if I had a son, I would have set you two up” the chef stated blowing her kisses, the waitresses winked at her as she walked by with a proud Mal.

Evie was there and so were a shocked Harry and wide eyed Ben, Uma’s hair had been straightened and pulled back and up into a loose bun, she was wearing a long maxi dress that managed to accentuate her blue hair and her loose cardigan topped the, perfect outdoor picnic look.

“Uma, my love, my heart, if you could ever forgive, Ben and I, we were fools into thinking-”, Ben elbowed him, “Maybe our apology should be said in private and not in front of nosy people” he gestured to Mal, Evie and the rest of the workers as well as a few of the customers.

Harry blushed nodding his head erratically, as Uma smiled at the boys uncertain, “If anything I think I owe you both an apology” she replied looking down, Ben pulled her gaze back up, “You owe us nothing, and if you were feeling down for it, we were gonna go down to the beach and have a picnic, just the three of us”

Harry stepped up beside Ben, sliding his hand into her own and bending down to kiss it, “If you’d have us”

Uma looked back at Mal who raised an eyebrow, before she turned back and grinned, “I’d love too” she stated, as Ben led the way with Uma holding both boys hands, they got into the car and drove off, towards the beach.

Evie turned back to Mal, who was avoiding her stare, “I’m so prou-”, a hand popped up to cover her words, “Don’t finish that sentence, it was awkward. Good but very awkward” she shivered at the memory. 

“Well, never the less, you saved their relationship and for that I owe you big time”, “Don’t worry bout it, we’re even”, Evie frowned a bit, “And why is that?”

“Because I forgot to NOT tell Gil about the picnic, so he may be on his way here” she got out pulling away from her girlfriend’s arms, “MAL!”, “I’m sure he wouldn’t have gotten his dad’s shot gun, right?” she stated running out the door and away from her mad girlfriend.

“MAL! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” she screamed, as she ran after her super dead girlfriend.


End file.
